


Cuddle Buddy

by madamelibrarian



Series: One-Shots & Reader Inserts [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Family, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Archangel Michael (Supernatural), Chuck Shurley is God, Chuck threatens retribution for the lack of quiet during naptime, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 10:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14162952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian





	Cuddle Buddy

“DAMMIT MICHAEL! I just want to get some sleep,” Gabriel whined as he pulled the blanket tighter around his shoulders in an attempt to hide from his brother. 

Michael curled tightly on top of Gabriel, his cheek nuzzling into his brother’s shoulder as he wiggled around to get comfortable, “But your warm and I’m cold.”

Grumping, Gabriel covered his head and tried to buck his brother off of him, “It’s called being human, genius. Get a blanket and stop mauling me. Or better yet, go cuddle Lucifer.”

“I command you to be still and provide me warmth,” Michael mumbled and wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s waist. 

“Go screw a lightbulb!” Gabriel snapped, the blanket falling off his head as he glared. 

“BOTH OF YOU SHUSH!” Chuck shouted from the couch, “I have to be up in a few hours and I swear if I don’t get forty winks, I’m giving you both the ability to menstruate.”  

The brother’s glared at each other before Michael capitulated and curled up on his bed with a huff, burrowing into his covers while trying to block the loneliness creeping in. 

Gabriel turned over and stared at the ceiling for the longest while. Wondering if Michael really was cold. And if he was cold, he could get sick now that they were human. Sick humans could die and Gabriel didn’t want that, not really. Rolling his eyes at his own sappiness, Gabriel got up out of bed, taking his blankets with him. With a few hurried by quiet motions, he spread them out over top of Michael and then crawled underneath. His brother started to lift his head to say something but Gabriel stopped him by pushing Michael’s head back down, “Don’t make this weird and go to sleep.” 

Doing as he was told, Michael smiled softly into his pillow and closed his eyes. This may not be paradise but it was home. 


End file.
